


Greote

by limeta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Obvious crack, Parody, balkanska posla, dakle da me niste takli ovo napisah iz ciste sprdnje, google translate can't help you here, ja umirem od smijeha vec 20 minuta
Language: Bosanski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeta/pseuds/limeta
Summary: Hari Poter nije znao šta ga je snašlo.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Greote

Dakle, Hari Poter nije znao šta ga je snašlo. Imao je on dosta problema poslije Voldemora, svakako – to nije bilo sporno. Mada bili su i oni Durslijevi što su mu život zagorčavali iz zajebancije – zadali su mu doživotne traume i natjerali ga na duboko razmišljanje o radu socijalne službe u Engleskoj. Bogami su se nešto silno opustili čim nijesu ni privirili da vide kako jadni, mali Hari spava ispod stepenica. Ili, možda još crnja varijanta je bila u opticaju đe su i došli, viđeli, i rekli: ’’Pljuni me ako mogu oko ovoga da se bakćem.’’

Na šta bi Vernon sigurno odgovorio: ’’A ne morate Vi da se oko njega opterećujete, uskoro ćemo mi njega u neku instituciju da se profesionalci pozabave sa njim. Vidite li kako smo se pretrgli da mu omogućimo normalan život? On nas je upropastio, greotnik. Nama treba pomoć, i to finansijska od vlade!’’

Ali, nije do toga stiglo, naravno. Dambldor iliti Zamalo Gandalf je omogućio da se Hari dodatno pati kroz svoje školovanje.

Mada, ajde. Na kraju krajeva: nije čak ni _to_ bilo sporno. Ne, njegov život se i poslije svega toga zakomplikovao kada se pomamila ona njegova drugarica Hermiona – iliti vjeverica sveznalica, kukala joj majka njoj kad je momka našao na konja se popeo. Pušti rat i te pizdarije oko besmrtnosti – Hermionu kad je udao kod onija dobrija Vizlija iliti narandžastih momčadi znao je Hari da će mu sve biti mačiji kašalj.

Uglavnom. Hermiona. Ta njegova poznanica i definitivno buduća bebisiterka u slučaju da ima đecu sa onom Džini. E jes, sad kad smo svi ustanovili ko je Hermiona, vrijeme je vala bilo da se kaže šta je ona to konkretno uradila što bi naćeralo ovog jadno i napaćenog Harija da drži glavu u ruke i zapomaže za mrtvom majkom, ocem, kumom, i ostalom kompanijom.

Đevojka od osamnaest ljeta je rekla da ipak ne bi da izlazi sa Ronom. Zato što je nju onaj narandžasti tigrasti smud od čovjeka baš zavolio. To se njoj na jednu ruku dopalo, ali bogami je brzo prošlo. Počela je ta silna pažnja da je guši.

Ronu je onda pritisak skočio zbog toga. Nije znao što će od sebe jadničak pa je krenuo i on da manita unaokolo. Hari je tu bio suturan između dvije vatre, nadajući se da ga neće naćerati da bira strane.

Kad je došao taj sudnji dan da je morao da izabere stranu, Hari je samo imao sljedeće da izjavi: ’’Voldemore, crni sokole, što me ne uze oni dan majski da mi skratiš ove muke.’’

Hermione i Ron nijesu pronašli ovo zapomaganje Harijevo korisnim. Rekli su mu da treba da se ponaša u skladu sa svojim godinama. Ron je onda izjavio da je on mislio da je Hermione njegova žena iz snova i da on nju hoće da ženi, ali da je definitivno njegova očekivanja razočarala. Tu je Hermione izjavila da se bogami neće udavati prije svoje 25. i da Ron može sa svojim arhaičnim načinom života da se slika. Ron, ne navikavši na poraze u ljubavnoj sferi svog veoma mladog života, nije znao kako da odgovori. Te je, je li, odlučio ponovo da napusti Hermionu i Harija kako bi sebe spoznao kroz meditativne i transformativne rituale.

Hari je tu počeo da plače jer nije mogao ni da zamisli da će nakon cijelog njegovog života ovo biti najbolniji moment. ’’Umro sam,’’ rekao je, počevši da leleče za svojim drugom i drugaricom koji su trenutno bili u svađi, ’’dakle, umro sam i vratio se iz mrtvih – pobio onoga gmaza – blavora od čarobnjaka, maga ili kako god hoćete da ga nazovete – završio školu težu od gimnazije jer ni u gimnaziji profesori neće bukvalno da te pobiju ko zeca – gledao kako ljudi umiru zbog mene i predamnom sve kako biste me vi, moji najbliži, napustili. Ja sam zamišljao da ćemo mi svi da ostaramo zajedno!’’

’’Hari, molim te, ne cmizdri više. Idi uplati neko ljetovanje i ćuti.’’

* * *

Deset godina kasnije:

Hari i Džini su imali troje čeljadi. Fini neki ljudi.

Ron i ona Lavanda poštena su se dobro pohvatali. Hari je kumovao. Nije mu bilo milo što mu se najbolji drug ženi sa nekom nametačom, a ne sa provjerenom Hermionom. Ali, avaj, nije on tu da bira s kim će mu drug.

Hermiona se udala za onoga Viktora. Hari je i tu kumovao, kukavac. Harija su svi počeli da zovu za kuma, a i za žiranta. Sve je potpisivao s elanom.

Onaj – onaj – kako li se zvaše – onaj plavušan Drako – jes, valjda, tako se zvaše – on je Hariju pustio jedno pismo nakon što ga je vidio na jednom zajedničkom vjenčanju đe su oboje slučajno obitavali.

Tu je pisalo sljedeće:

_E kukavče crni – rak te izio kakav ti je život postao. Šaljem ti neke pare iz sažaljenja. Ne moraš ništa da mi vraćaš, samo da te ne gledaju moja plava oka dva._


End file.
